Malchik Gay song fic SasuNaru
by Mayuko-w-Askikaga
Summary: Sakura was left in the dust but now shes okay with it. Sasuke and Naruto confusessp? there love to the whole town.Rated T For teen. Please read and review


"_Malchick Gay,_

_Malchick gay,_

_Malchick,_

_Malchick gay,_

_Malchick gay,_

_Malchick gay,_

_Malchick gay,_

_Malchick gay,_

_Malchick gay,_

_Malchick gay,_

_Malchick gay_

_Malchick gay,_

_Malchick .._

_Malchick,_

_Malchick. __"_

Sakura was standing by a tree while Sasuke and Narurto were training. She stopped training with them after a couple of weeks after the last exams. Never knowing that Sasuke and Naruto were gay . Sakura was wearing a Black and pink knee high strapless dress. And the guys were getting ready to go to a Mascerade ball, as the same as Sakura. They agreed to go all togeather.

"_Handsome, tender, soft,  
why do you look right through me.  
Thinking, no_

_I cant deny my feelings.  
Growing, strong I tried  
to keep believing, dreaming on. _"

It was half past 6:30 pm and it was really dark. Sakura was not going to wait forever for those two guys to show up. "What is taking them so long..." she said to her self. But no one answered her because she was standing right outside their Dorm. She hated being kept waiting. So she went up to the room.

"_And every time_

_I see you_

_I cry more, I want to hold you closer,_

_closer, closer, closer.  
But you leave me feeling frozen. _

_Malchick gay,_

_Malchick gay,_

_I can be all you need.  
Wont you please stay with me? _

_Malchick gay, _

_Malchick gay  
Apologies mother please._

_Malchick gay, _

_Malchick gay "_

Sakura was shocked to see what was happening in the room. Sasuke was watching t.v and Naruto was fast asleep on Sasukes lap. Sakura was tapping her foot feriuosly on the ground. Sasuke and Naruto jumped. "I thought you guys were coming..." she said harshly. Naruto started to stummer "Its is umm... well... Uhh..." he mumbled. "What he si trying to say that we are going to leave now." replyed Sasuke.

"_Cant erase what I feel. _

_Malchick gay, _

_gay _

_Malchick gay  
Malchick gay, _

_Malchick gay_

_, Malchick gay, _

_Malchick, _

_Malchick.   
_" 

A few mintues later Sasuke and Naruto were ready to go. As they walked Sakura were in between the to guys. Suddenly Ino stopped them at the enterance of the Ball. "Two yen to enter..." she said holding her hand out. "Ino this is a public place you do not need to ask for money here.." Saukra said putting her mask on.

"_Choking_

_making motion,  
I try to keep on hoping _

_for a way,  
a reason _

_for a softer common close.  
I long for you_

_to hold me like a boyfriend does. "_

As they entered the Mascerade ball the music was soft and slightly swift. The waltz was just begining and a girl name Alice asked Naruto to dance. He agreed and went straight to the dance floor with her. Sakura was hoping for Sasuke to dance. She could not see him because so many people were wearing masks. She suddenly felt someone behind her, and he was breathing lightly down her neck. As she turned around she saw Sasuke who was doing that. "Would you light to dance?" he asked holding his hand out. Sakura nodded gracefuly and took his hand. Sasuke lead her to the dance floor. While Dancing Sasuke kept looking at Naruto and then back at Sakura.

"_And though_

_my dream is slowly fading,  
I want to be the object,_

_object, _

_object,_

object, "

Sakura was whirling in Sasukes' arms. She never wanted it to end, infact she did not want this moment to stop either. Then the song ended, Sakura's only moment stopped like in a blink of an eye. Naruto and Sasuke kissed right in the middle of the floor while Naruto had the Micro-phone and he shouted into it this, "I LOVE SASUKE AND SASUKE LOVES ME!" he said sounding very pround.

"_Of your passions body hopeless._

_Malchick gay, _

_Malchick gay,_

_I can be all you need.  
Wont you please stay with me? _

_Malchick gay,_

_Malchick gay"_

The whole ball stopped and gasped. Sakura wanted to see what was happening. As soon as she reached the center of the dance floor, she gasped the loudest and almost fainted. She saw then lip locking infront of everybody. Lucky for her she fainted right into Kakashi's arms. After that the ball went on and Sakura was laying on a couch in a lobby. Beside here was Kakashi and Saskue and Naruto. She closed her eyes moaned. "What happened?" she said lightly. "You fainted." Said Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke were not looking straight at her. They looked guiltly. "Its okay..." she finally said looking at them. "I do not mind." she added. The all smiled.

"_Apologies mother please. _

_Malchick gay, _

_Malchick gay  
Cant erase what I feel._

_Malchick gay,_

_gay _

_Malchick gay"_

_((The end))_


End file.
